1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reporting a capability of a user equipment in a mobile communication system, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for minimizing an amount of information reported when a capability of a user equipment is reported to a network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile communication systems have been developed for the purpose of providing communication while securing the mobility of a user. The mobile communication systems have reached the stage where a high speed data communication service can be provided as well as voice communication on the strength of the rapid development of technologies.
Currently, a standardization operation of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) regarding Long Term Evolution (LTE) system is being progressed as one of the next generation mobile communication systems. The LTE system is a technology which implements high speed packet based communication having a transmission rate of a maximum of 100 Mbps faster than a data transmission rate of the conventional 3GPP system. Various new technologies are applied to the recent LTE communication systems while keeping pace with the completion of the LTE standardization, and a discussion on LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) for significantly improving a transmission rate is regularized. Hereinafter, an LTE system refers to an existing LTE system and an LTE-A system.
A representative new technology employed to the LTE-A system is Carrier Aggregation (CA). Carrier aggregation is a technology in which user equipment transmits and receives data using multi-carriers. More particularly, the user equipment transmits and receives data through plural aggregated carriers (generally carriers belonging to an identical base station). In the end, this is identical to a user equipment transmitting and receiving data through plural numbers of cells.
Technologies such as a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) and the like, as well as the carrier aggregation have been employed to the LTE-A system.
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming and large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beam forming, MIMO and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.